Levi Bellfield
Yusuf Rahim The Bus Stop Killer The Bus Stop Stalker The Hammer Man|gender = Male|birth date = May 17, 1968|birth place = West Middlesex Hospital, Isleworth|pathology = Serial Killer Stalker Abductor Rapist|mo = Bludgeoning|type = Organized|victims = 3-4+ killed 1-2 attempted 2+ assaulted|time = 1981 - August 19, 2004 1980-August 19, 2004 |sentence = 3 life sentences|capture = November 22, 2004|job = Nightclub Bouncer|status = Incarcerated|image = Levi Bellfield.jpg}} Levi Bellfield, a.k.a "The Bus Stop Killer" or "The Bus Stop Stalker" is a British Romani serial killer, stalker, one-time abductor, and possible rapist who was convicted for at least three murders and one attempted murder. Background Levi Bellfield was born on May 17th, 1968 to Jean and Joseph Rabetts at the West Middlesex Hospital in the town of Isleworth in London, England. At the age of 10, Levi's father died from leukemia. Afterwards, he and his siblings consisting of two brothers and two sisters were brought up on a southwest London estate. Bellfield attended Forge Lane Junior before going to secondary school at Hampton High and then moving on to Feltham Comprehensive School. Bellfield has fathered 11 children with three women, the three youngest with his most recent girlfriend, Emma Mills. Crimes, Arrest, and Incarceration In 1981, Levi Bellfield was arrested for burglary. In 1990, he was convicted of assaulting a police officer. By 2002, Bellfield had received nine convictions and spent almost a year in prison for them. Modus Operandi TBA Profile Bellfield was described as a narcissistic and manipulative psychopath (or sociopath) who cares only himself. He was also a misogynist with a deep hate towards blonde women. "Bellfield has a massive ego to feed, he thinks he's God's gift to everyone. He drives around in his car, feels a bit 'whatever' and sees some young blonde girl. Young blonde girl says 'go away' and he thinks 'you dare to turn down Levi Bellfield, you're worth nothing' and then she gets a whack over the head." - Detective Chief Inspector Sutton Known Victims *Unspecified date in 1981: Unspecified burglary *Unspecified date in 1990: Unnamed police officer *Unspecified date(s): Emma Mills *March 21, 2002: Amanda "Milly" Dowler, 13 *February 2003: Marsha McDonnell, 19 *2004: **May 28: Kate Sheedy, 18 **August 19: Amélie Delagrange, 22 Possible *June 18, 1980: Patsy Morris, 14 *October 14, 2001: Anna-Marie Rennie, 17 *December 16, 2003: Irma Dragoshi, 39 *Note: Bellfield is also a suspect for the numerous unsolved murders, rapes and assaults. On Criminal Minds While Levi Bellfield has yet to be mentioned or referenced on the show, it is possible that he may have been used as inspiration for David Roy Turner, one of the members of a two person killing team. Both implemented the usage of hammers in their M.O.s. Later on in Season Eight, Turner's M.O. would then be replicated by John Curtis. Sources *Wikipedia: **Levi Bellfield **Murder of Milly Dowler Category:Stubs Category:Real Serial Killers Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Life Stalkers Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real People Category:Real Abductors Category:Real Life Child Killers Category:Real Life Narcissists Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Real Foreign Criminals Category:Real Life Psychopaths Category:Real Life Sociopaths